megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: Powered Up Walkthrough
Intro Stage: Residental Metropolis: Proto Eye (Towntown Stage) *Enemies ** Spine ** Octo Battery ** Beak * Walkthrough: This is the first mission of the game and it is designed to teach you controls and such. It doesn't matter who you're playing or on what difficulty, the level does not change. The scene opens with the narrator setting the scene. Roll comes on as klaxons blare and you run over to the giant screen. Wily will appear and inform you of his "sudden" plan to take over the world. He'll blast out of the screen, laugh at you and talk a little trash before flying away. And this is the start of the level. You cannot attack until after you talk to Dr. Light. So for right now you're Mega. Go forward and you'll come to a platform which you can jump over. Soon you'll see your first enemy, a Spine. Leap over the Spine and there will be another one on a larger set of ground. Run and jump over it as it approaches. If you do get hit, jump up and grab the mini health on the platform and continue on. You'll see a ladder, which you can climb by pushing Up when you're in front of it. Climb the ladder and enter the lab. A cutscene will follow and Mega will offer to help Dr. Light. Mega will be transformed and dubbed Mega Man. Yay! Onward to the second half. Go forward and you'll quickly come upon two new enemy types.Shoot the Octo battery until it dies, and then shoot the Beak as soon as it opens. Jump up and wait for the Octo battery to go to the other side and kill it. Climb down the ladder a little but don't jump off. Instead, aim to the right and fire at the beak just off screen. Go forward and kill the next Octo battery. If for some reason you took damage, climb the ladder and get the small health then go back down. Keep an eye on the beak though. Shoot it once you go back down. Wait out the Octo until it goes over head, jump up and shoot it if you want. You'll be right on top of another beak, so wait until it's not firing, jump down and kill it. Climb the ladder, kill the beak, and jump down. You'll see a glowing ball surrounded by a cone of energy. Fret not, for it is a replay flag. * Boss ** Proto Eye: Get used to that design, you'll be seeing it again in smaller more heavily armored form. For now though, this guy's a push over on any difficulty. He only has two attacks. The first is his jump, but he doesn't aim it, only leaps about in a predictable fashion. If he gets too close, run under him as he goes up and continue. The other only happens on Normal and Hard. On Normal, when he reaches one side of the screen, he'll turn around, charge up, and fire a single ball of energy. Duck it, leap over it, it doesn't really matter. Shame on you if you get hit. On hard, he'll stop at random intervals and fire three, but with the same charge up. Simply get under the eye and you'll never get hit. On Easy he'll just jump up and down in place. There really isn't much for strategy with this guy. Shoot until he dies. The trick though, is that you wait until he's not flashing to shoot again. Even though you're shots don't bounce off, you may be frustrated to find that you're not killing him any faster by spamming buster cannon shots. The truth is, he only takes damage, as with every other boss, when he is recovered from taking damage. After that, he's simple. Shoot him anywhere on the body and he takes damage. Avoid his leap and his pathetic energy shot, and he'll be gone in less than a minute. Cyber Sawmill: Cut Man Use Super arm. (then use Mega Buster) Note: if you are playing as a boss and play that boss's level, Mega Man? will show up as the boss and also in one of Wily Castle Level 3's boss capsuls. Dynama City: Bomb Man Use Rolling Cutter. Arctic Island: Ice Man Use Hyper Bomb. Magma Dynamo: Fire Man Use Ice Slasher. Desert Oil Rig: Oil Man Use Fire Storm. Thunder Tower: Elec Man Use Oil Slider. Clock Citadel: Time Man Use Thunder Beam. Iron Mountain Mines: Guts Man Use Time Slow. Castle Wily 1: Outer Walls *Level Overview: You have arrived at the outer walls of Dr. Wily's Castle. You have to break in to the Castle, make your way through the first part of it, and fight the boss *Boss: Yellow Devil *Perferred Weapon: Fire Storm, Thunder Beam *Level Walkthrough: You will notice you have been teleported to an outdoor area. You got to fight the Big Eye in your way, and break the blocks that are blocking the entrance. Once you are in, go through the castle. You will fight Crazy Cannons and Fleas along the way. *Boss Battle: This will be very easy on easy mode! Just strike Yellow Devil's eye when he opens it with Fire Storm or Thunder Beam! His only attacks are Eye Beam (a laser bullet) and Jelly Slam (a slam with its hands). But if you play in normal mode, it will be tougher, for Yellow Devil can move from the end of the room, to the other end when he separates into smaller blobs. It will be the same thing in Hard mode, but the pattern of his "Blob Attack" will be different. Also, he replaces his Eye Beam and uses his Eye Laser instead. Castle Wily 2: Hydro Drainage *Level Overview: You've gotten into Wily's castle's sewer systems. Fight through the water nobody else would go into, and kill the security robot. *Boss: CWU-01P *Preferred Weapons: Thunder Beam, Super Arm *Level Walkthrough: As you teleport in, you notice you're in a sewer. Gross. That aside, drop down. You'll be ambushed by some enemies as you drop, mainly Screw Bombers and Beaks. As soon as you reach the sewer grate, move rightward. The tunnel quickly floods, acting like the Level 3 Conveyor belts. Along the way, you'll encounter Killer Bullers and Mets. However, if you want to do it the hard way, or the fun way, use Oil Slider, and you'll be going a lot quicker! But it may cost you some health, so it's up to you. Once you reach the Retry Flag, you'll drop down into a flooded chamber. CWU-01P will appear. *Boss Walkthrough: Somewhat easy. The boss is surrounded by a bubble, which you'll need to destroy. The boss's main attack is circling around and shooting a small blast. This blast is easily jumped over. Once you destroy the bubble, aim for the boss. Afterwards, it retreats, and changes the color, increasing the speed of its movement. Later on, in the harder difficulties, it uses a laser that can penetrate GutsBlocks. Thunder Beam and Super Arm work well here. The Super Arm can destroy the bubble more easily, while the Thunder Beam stops the boss for a few seconds.If you rnu out of Thunder Beam AND Super Arm rapid fire will easily work. After the bubble is destroyed one shot will make it retreat. Castle Wily 3: Skyway, Teleporters/Cyberspace, and Skyway Part Two When you reach the boss capsuls,all you do is defeat the bosses like usual (although, what sucks, is there aren't any super arm boxes in cutman's capsul) When you get to the boss (if you're megaman) the copy megaman can also change to Gutsman, Cutman, Bombman, or any other boss's weapons. Just use the weapon that hurts that weapon user most. The way you can tell what weapon he's using is by the color he is. Colors: (Depends on which weapon you use) Red: Fire Storm (Ice Slasher) Yellow: Thunder Beam (Oil Slider) Purple: Time Slow (Thunder Beam) Black: Oil Silder (Fire Storm) Blue: Mega Buster (Mega Buster) Grey: Rolling Cutter (Mega Buster) (Brown won't be used) Light Blue: Ice Slasher (Hyper Bomb) Green: Hyper Bomb (Rolling Cutter) Congrats! Now you're challenging Dr. Wily in the final level! Castle Wily 4: Wily's Inner Sanctum Level Overview: You are now in the center of Wily's base. A couple enemies, a rail, and you'll be on your way to the final boss. Boss: Wily Machine No. 1, Wily Capsule Best Weapon: Variable. Level: You will be teleported into an empty room. Go right, and you will see a higher platform to jump onto. Keep going and you will start to see some Screw Bombers, Octopus Batteries, and Beaks. Defeat them and keep going. Then, you will see a Guard Rail. Follow the rail, and grab the powerups if you like. Keep going up until you see the boss door. Now....go and fight! Boss Fight: When you come into the room, Wily will come in and land in his machine. When the fight starts, the top of his machine will change to a certain color. You must use the correct weapon that the color identifies. Color: Attack used (Recommended Attack) Gray: Rolling Cutter (Mega Buster) Black/Dark Purple: Oil Slider (Fire Storm) Purple: Time Slow (Thunder Beam) Red: Fire Storm (Ice Slasher) Green: Hyper Bomb (Rolling Cutter) Brown: Super Arm - Does not attack (Time Slow) Blue: Ice Slasher (Hyper Bomb) Yellow: Thunder Beam (Oil Slider) When you defeat the first form, the machine will break. If you are playing through on easy mode, then you just beat the game. Congratulations! However, if you are playing the game on normal or hard, then Wily will repair his machine and begin attacking again. Use the previous method to defeat him. He may pull out spikes and try to ram you. If that happens, use his weakness and it will stun him temporarily. Keep doing this until he is defeated. Congratulations! You won! Category:Game walkthroughs